Penantian
by ambudaff
Summary: Ada keangkuhan. Ada rasa bersalah. Ada rasa AkuPurebloodDiaMuggleBorn. Ada rasa ingin melindungi. Adakah rasa itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Penantian**

by: ambudaff

_A/N:_

_Happy Birthday, Draco! _

_Tadinya Ambu mau menyelesaikan cerita ini sekali jadi, tapi karena banyak aral merintang (cieee) jadi Ambu turuti saja nasihat **Eleanor FF** untuk membaginya menjadi beberapa bab. Jadi, inilah. Tulisan tentang Draco, terakhir, karena Ambu mau menulis Snape lagi. Dan Ambu bukan shipper DraMione kok (lirik **apocrief**), masalahnya, kalau DraMione, Ambu harus membunuh Ron dulu untuk menyesuaikan dengan canon :P_

_Seperti biasa, dipersembahkan untuk **Muscat-Dunghill**, **apocrief**, **Eleanor FF**, dan **Lustreole**_

* * *

Angin dingin menembus jubah-jubah tebal yang ditarik rapat-rapat membungkus oleh para pemakainya. Mendung menggantung tanpa keinginan untuk berubah menjadi titik-titik air.

Tidak ada keceriaan terselip di antara para penyihir yang ada di sini. Walau tiga hari yang lalu Voldemort dikalahkan. Seluruh dunia mungkin bersorak dan merayakannya, tapi tidak untuk para penyihir yang sekarang sedang berkumpul di The Burrow.

Pandangan tertuju kala peti diturunkan ke liang lahat. Tanah diurug untuk menutupnya. Beberapa di antara hadirin mengisak, beberapa di antara yang lain bahkan sudah kehabisan isak dan berdiri mematung.

Akhirnya nisan ditancapkan. _Ronald Billius Weasley_, putra, adik, kakak, sahabat dan kekasih tercinta, kini beristirahat dalam damai. Satu persatu hadirin meninggalkan makam yang dibangun di atas bukit dekat The Burrow. Agar Ron bisa menyaksikan jika saudara-saudara dan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang bermain Quidditch di bukit.

Harry berlutut di depan nisan. "Mate, aku akan melaporkan padamu setiap kali Chudley Cannon bermain. Kau tidak akan ketinggalan berita. Jadi, beristirahatlah dengan tenang," Harry menyimpan topi Cannon di dekat nisan. Ia seperti masih ingin bicara, tapi kerongkongannya tersekat, dan ia berdiri, memalingkan mukanya yang menjadi ungu menahan emosi.

Masih ada keluarga Weasley. Termasuk Fleur. Ada Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna, dan Draco, yang berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat, agak jauh dari yang lain. Semua terdiam. Semilir angin yang membekukan, kabut yang mulai turun perlahan menghalangi pandangan.

Arthur yang pertama mulai bergerak. "Ayolah. Kita kembali ke rumah." Ajaknya perlahan tetapi tegas. Kabut sudah semakin tebal, akan lebih baik kalau mereka ada dalam perlindungan tembok-tembok yang kokoh.

Charlie bergerak mengikuti, tetapi matanya melihat Draco, sendiri. Dihampirinya, dirangkulnya. "Ayolah," katanya, tahu apa kata hatinya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya itu aku, bukan Ron. Seharusnya aku," bisiknya. Wajahnya muram. Tapi diikutinya juga langkah Charlie. Dan anggota keluarga yang lain.

Mereka masuk satu persatu ke dapur The Burrow. Api melonjak-lonjak di perapian, tapi seperti tak mampu menghangatkan hati mereka saat ini.

Molly membawa nampan penuh cangkir-cangkir berkepul panas. Arthur membantu mengedarkan cangkir-cangkir itu ke sekeliling meja.

Ia mengangkat cangkirnya, "Untuk Ron. Ron pasti tidak ingin kita terpuruk diam di sini menangisi kepergiannya. Vold … Voldemort," Arthur berhasil memaksakan diri menyebut namanya, "sudah tidak ada, kita harus mulai membangun lagi."

Semua mengangkat cangkir dan mimum.

Molly mengusap ujung matanya, "Walau Ron sudah tidak ada, jangan berhenti mengunjungi The Burrow, ya? Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, dan kau juga Draco. Kalian sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, jangan ragu."

Ginny menyela, "Hermione bukan seperti keluarga sendiri, Mum. Dia harus menjadi keluarga sekarang. Walaupun dia belum menikah dengan Ron, … dia .. dia sudah mengandung anaknya. Dia belum mengatakan pada siapa-siapa, baru pada Ron dan padaku…" sahutnya pelan.

Molly seperti tersengat listrik, "Hermione? Be-benarkah itu?"

Hermione mengangguk, wajahnya kemerahan.

Molly menghambur ke arah Hermione dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Hermione! Anakku!" dan keduanya saling berpelukan sambil bertangisan. Selama beberapa saat mereka membuat yang hadir di situ tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mengusap matanya, Molly melepaskan pelukannya, "Ginny, mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Hermione yang menjawab, "Ron yang ingin. Aku mengatakan padanya malam sebelum kita berangkat Perang. Ron bilang … dia bilang … ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan bagi semua sesudah Perang. Ia juga langsung … melamarku malam itu," sahutnya lirih.

"Keponakan kita!" Fred berseru, memeluk George di sampingnya, "Keponakan kita! George, mari kita ajarkan beberapa lelucon sederhana untuknya nanti," serunya sambil mengusap matanya yang basah. Suasana menjadi gaduh. Mereka berkerumun memeluk Hermione.

Ada yang mendadak merasa hampa saat itu.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bab 2**

Hogwarts dibuka kembali, walau bukan bulan September. Meneruskan pendidikan yang tertunda saat mencari Horcrux, Harry memutuskan. Kalau ia tidak mengikuti ujian NEWT, nanti ia tidak bisa ikut tes masuk Auror. Hermione juga bertekad memperoleh angka NEWT-nya sebelum melahirkan. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, dan lain-lainnya, mereka juga sudah menyusun rencana masing-masing.

"Kau sendiri … tidak berminat mengikuti tes Auror?" Harry bertanya sambil merapikan ujung-ujung Fireboltnya.

Draco menggeleng tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari buku-tebal-yang-entah-apa-judulnya-tak-terlihat-oleh-Harry. "Dengan kaki seperti ini, menjadi Auror?" susulnya sambil tetap tidak melepaskan matanya dari buku.

Harry menghela napas. "Kau tahu bahwa kakimu bisa disembuhkan seperti sediakala?"

Draco mengangkat wajah, mengangguk pelan, "Aku tak ingin. Dengan kaki seperti ini aku akan selalu diingatkan. Diingatkan akan kepengecutanku, mencoba mencari keselamatan sendiri," sahutnya lirih. "Seharusnya aku yang mati, bukan Ron…"

Lama keduanya terdiam.

"Aku akan menjual Malfoy Manor," katanya kemudian, "Terlalu banyak kenangan hitam di sana. Mungkin aku akan mencoba .. membuka toko obat. Menjadi Apothecarian."

Harry masih terdiam. Ia tahu, Snape mewariskan buku-bukunya untuk Draco.

"Kalau itu … keputusanmu," tukas Harry. Ia berdiri dan memanggul Fireboltnya. "Asal kau tahu, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu atas kematian Ron. Bahkan Hermione pun tidak."

Dan ditinggalkannya Draco, masih terpana.

* * *

Minggu demi minggu berlalu. Kesibukan menggunung, apalagi pada anak-anak NEWT. Sudah hampir tidak terasa lagi ketakutan menjelang Perang waktu itu, sudah berganti dengan ketakutan dan stress menjelang ujian. Seperti biasa, seperti tahun-tahun yang biasa.

Rasanya hari berganti begitu cepat, baru saja bangun dengan matahari di sebelah Timur, tak berapa lama kemudian matahari sudah berada di sebelah Barat. Keluhan demi keluhan dilontarkan, buku ini belum sempat dibaca, pe-er dikerjakan tidak selesai karena sudah harus dikumpulkan …

Akhirnya ujian NEWT tiba. Seperti biasa ujian dilaksanakan di Great Hall. Dan seperti biasa, tekanan mendera para siswa. Dan membuat mereka merasa lepas bebas saat ujian berakhir.

Tapi bukan hanya pikiran yang terasa lepas.

Hermione terduduk memegang perutnya. Sudah delapan bulan lebih beberapa hari usia kandungannya. Belum waktunya lahir. Tapi … dengan tekanan ujian seperti saat ini …

"Hermione! Ada apa?" Harry cepat-cepat mendekat.

"Aku tak tahu. Sakit sekali. Sepertinya … kontraksi…"

"Kita ke Hospital Wing. Jangan…" Harry melarang Hermione berdiri, "tetaplah pada posisi seperti itu. Jangan bergerak. Aku angkat." Harry melafal mantra mengangkat Hermione dan membawanya ke Hospital Wing.

Anak-anak lain memberi jalan.

Benar saja. Kurang dari satu jam kemudian terdengar lengkingan bayi.

"Laki-laki," Madam Pomfrey keluar dari bilik Hermione memberitahu mereka yang sedang menunggu di luar. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, dan Profesor McGonagall. Langsung saja mereka bersorak gembira.

"Boleh kami lihat?" McGonagall bertanya.

"Boleh. Dia sehat, hanya jangan lama-lama, biarkan dia istirahat."

Hermione menyambut dengan senyum. "Aku akan menamainya Romulus. Er, bukan kembarannya Remus kok," katanya masih tersenyum. "Ron dulu pernah bilang, anaknya dinamai apa saja, tetapi ia ingin dipanggil Romy. Ron-Hermione. Jadi, Romulus saja."

* * *

Karena ujian-ujian sudah selesai, maka semakin banyak anak-anak menengok. Hampir seluruh Hogwarts menengok.

McGonagall datang dengan ide yang cemerlang. "Karena kau tinggal sendirian," tentu saja yang dimaksud McGonagall adalah sendiri di dunia sihir ini, "mengapa tidak kau terima saja tawaranku untuk menggantikan Horace? Dengan demikian, kau ada di lingkungan yang aman, dan Romy ada yang menjaga. Dobby bilang, Winky sudah mengajukan diri untuk menjaga Romy."

"Nilai NEWT-ku juga belum ada," sahut Hermione dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Tetapi siapa yang akan meragukan nilai Hermione?

McGonagall tersenyum. "Jadi," katanya pada Harry, Neville, dan Draco yang hari itu menengok lagi, "kalian jadi saksi ya, kalau nilai NEWT Ramuan Hermione bagus, dia akan langsung jadi guru di sini. Horace sudah benar-benar tidak mau mengajar lagi. Mungkin mau menikmati pensiunnya dengan sekotak permen nanas."

Semua tertawa. McGonagall kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Hermione, boleh aku menggendongnya?" Harry tiba-tiba mengajukan usul.

"Boleh saja. Begini, jangan kikuk begitu. Biarkan kepalanya bersandar enak di lekukan sikumu. Nah, begitu."

Semua menertawakan kekikukan Harry.

"Harry," Hermione bertanya hati-hati, "Ron sudah tidak ada. Kau mau … menjadi ayah walinya, kan?"

Harry terdiam. "Tentu saja, Hermione. Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi Ron. Dan aku akan menjaga Romy, untuk Ron."

"Terima kasih, Harry," mata Hermione berkaca-kaca. "kalian juga, semuanya, aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Neville, coba kau gendong!" Harry memindahkan bayi itu ke tangan Neville. Kini giliran Neville yang ditertawakan.

"Sudah ah. Kini giliran Draco!" sahutnya takut-takut.

"Dasar laki-laki," sungut Hermione, tetapi sambil tertawa. Diambilnya Romy, dan dipindahtangankan pada Draco.

"Eh, sambil duduk saja, ya?" ujarnya. Diletakkan tongkatnya, baru ia memangku Romy di tangan kiri.

Aneh. Ada rasa aneh saat ia memangkunya. Seperti ia langsung jatuh sayang padanya. Draco mencium pipinya, dan dibisikkan: 'Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Selalu.'

Dikembalikannya Romy pada Hermione.

"Kami akan selalu mengunjungimu, Hermione. Terutama Neville," Harry menepuk punggung Neville, "Dia sudah diterima magang oleh profesor Sprout!"

"Aah! Selamat, Neville!" Semua menyalaminya.

* * *

Draco sedang memberes-bereskan barang-barang di bakal tokonya di Hogsmeade, ketika seorang berjubah hitam mendekati pintunya.

"Toko ini belum buka, Sir," Draco berdiri dan mendekati orang itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan Ramuan, Mr Malfoy." Dia meletakkan secarik perkamen kosong di meja di depan Draco. Mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengetuk perkamen itu. Muncul dua baris tulisan di atasnya.

**Ian Cornwallis**

**Unspeakable**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bab 3**

Aneh rasanya bangun pagi-pagi dalam keadaan sepi. Tujuh tahun bangun pagi dengan hiruk pikuk anak-anak, mengeluh karena masih mengantuk, mengutuk guru-guru tertentu karena peernya masih saja belum selesai padahal sudah semalaman dikerjakan, berharap pelajaran tertentu gurunya tidak masuk…

Draco memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. Kalau tidak, ia tidak bisa membuka tokonya tepat waktu. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan terhenti sejenak karena telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Brrr. Disambarnya sikat gigi …

Harry mungkin masih menemui hari-hari seperti di Hogwarts. Bahkan konon pendidikan Auror lebih keras menerapkan disiplin. Neville, dia masih ada di lingkungan Hogwarts, suasana yang kini dirindukannya. Hermione apalagi. Masih di Hogwarts. Romy bagaimana ya? Apakah dia rewel? Apakah dia bangun semalaman dan membuat Hermione masih mengantuk?

Apakah … ia menepis bayangan itu. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Hermione? Diselesaikannya ritual kamar mandinya, bergegas berpakaian dan menuju dapur, tepatnya sebuah perapian di sudut. Rumah sekaligus toko ini tidak punya dapur, hanya ada sebuah perapian dengan rak untuk memasak air atau menghangatkan makanan. Dan membakar roti seperti yang ia lakukan.

Seekor burunghantu pengantar koran mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Draco membuka jendelanya, mengambil korannya, membayar lima knut, dan burung hantu itu pergi. Draco membiarkan jendelanya terbuka agar udara segar dan sinar matahari masuk. Ia menuangkan kopi dan menggigit ujung roti bakarnya sambil membolak-balik korannya.

Di masa damai sekarang ini Daily Prophet kembali lagi menjadi koran gosip. Infotainment, keluh Draco sambil melempar koran ke atas meja, dan menghabiskan roti serta kopinya. Lalu ia turun dengan terpincang-pincang. Lantai bawah rumah ini dijadikan toko bahan Ramuan, lantai atas untuk tempat tinggalnya.

Pintu depan ia buka lebar-lebar, dan ia siap menerima konsumen. Awalnya memang agak canggung, ia yang biasanya memerintah orang, sekarang harus melayani orang.

Untuk keterkejutannya yang sia-sia disembunyikan, siang itu Hermione datang. Sendiri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana tokomu di hari pertama ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat-lihat ke seluruh pelosok toko.

"Baik," sahut Draco, agak salah tingkah, "tidak terlalu ramai, tapi tidak sepi juga. Maklum, baru buka." Draco! Dia hanya seorang Hermione, untuk apa kamu harus sampai salah tingkah begitu?

"Jadi, aku boleh promosikan pada murid-muridku?"

Draco tertawa kecil, "Belum selengkap toko Ramuan di Diagon Alley," katanya merendah. "Bagaimana Romy?"

"Tadi sedang tidur. Umur sebegitu masih banyak tidurnya. Meski aku sedang mengusahakan membiasakannya tidur lama di malam hari, dan bangun lama di siang hari."

"Jadi, itu harus dibiasakan?"

"Katanya sih. Bayi-bayi tidak tahu mana siang dan mana malam. Karenanya, banyak anak-anak Penyihir yang biasa tidur selarut jam 11 malam, dan baru bisa bangun jam 9 seoknya."

Draco otomatis tersenyum, "Pasti kau baca dari …"

"Merawat Bayi dari A-Z oleh Bidan Weissenburger," Hermione tergelak. "Oya, kebetulan aku memerlukan ini," ia mengeluarkan segulung perkamen dan memberikannya pada Draco.

Draco membaca cepat daftar yang tertulis dan memeriksa persediaannya.

"Yang ini tidak ada," katanya sambil menunjuk satu macam pesanan Hermione itu, "Aku pesan dulu saja, nanti sore kuantar. Err, … sekalian semuanya saja kuantar, biar kau tidak berat-berat membawanya."

"Oke. Trims ya!"

"Tak apa-apa." Draco mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena begitu canggung. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar?"

"Baik. Belum ada tanda-tanda murid yang nakal, semua nampak baik-baik saja.. Tadinya aku ingin menghafalkan pidato '_I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach'_ dengan memasang wajah galak, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa."

"_Sok Ja-im_," sahut Draco spontan, dan keduanya tertawa.

Aneh, pikir Draco, bagaimana aku bisa berkomunikasi selancar ini dengan Hermione?

* * *

Sorenya pesanan Hermione datang. Sambil menutup tokonya, Draco mengemas pesanan Hermione dan mengantarnya ke Hogwarts. Dan bertemu lagi dengan Romy yang sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum menggemaskan. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak berlama-lama di sana. Hanya sebentar, dan pulang—walau ia ber-'hi' dulu dengan Neville—tapi ia langsung pulang.

Malam sudah turun. Draco memaksakan diri untuk makan, lalu berganti pakaian. Jubah hitam. Tudungnya dinaikkan untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya yang pirang—terlalu mencolok di malam hari.

Dan ia ber-DissAparate.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bab 4**

Hawa sudah mulai dingin lagi. Dingin menggigit meski belum turun salju. Mungkin nanti, Natal?

Hermione merapatkan gendongan bayi ke tubuhnya. Ginny meletakkan bawaan mereka, lalu membuka pintu The Burrow, "Surprise!"

Molly yang sedang mengaduk kaldu di kuali berbalik ke arah pintu dengan cepat, dan berteriak, "Ginny! Hermione! Romy! Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!" dan sekali rengkuh dipeluknya ketiganya sekaligus. "Kalian naik apa? Aku dari tadi melihat perapian, kukira kalian pulang dengan bubuk Floo."

"Tidak, kami pakai Hogwarts Express seperti murid-murid yang lain," sahut Hermione, "Aku ingin Romy punya pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan. Melihat-lihat pemandangan. Lagipula pakai Floo, kasihan, dia pusing nanti."

"Iya sih," Molly mengiyakan. Ia lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Romy, "Sini, sini! Sama GrandMum!"

Bayi berambut merah itu tersenyum girang sambil mengulurkan juga kedua tangannya. Sambil berpindah pangkuan, Romy berceloteh tak jelas dan melonjak-lonjak.

"Tadi di kereta dia tidak rewel?" tanya Molly, tangannya yang satu memangku Romy, tangan yang satu memberi instruksi pada Ginny di dapur.

"Tidak," Hermione naik-turun tangga membereskan barang bawaan mereka ke kamar, "dia antusias sekali. Dia duduk di pegangan tangan yang di dekat jendela, asyik sekali memandang keluar, dan tidak mau pindah dari situ."

"Dan waktu troly makan siang lewat, dia menunjuk-nunjuk," Ginny yang sedang mencicipi kaldu sup ikut-ikut bicara, "hm, sudah pas asinnya, nah, waktu troly itu lewat, kubelikan Coklat Kodok."

"Ginny!" Molly kelihatan kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mum, dia sudah lewat 6 bulan, jadi sedikit-sedikit sudah boleh diberi makanan lunak. Cokelat kan lumer di tangan," Hermione meletakkan piring dan mangkuk di atas meja.

"Ya ampun. Biarpun coklat itu lumer, tapi itu kan mengandung mentega. Mentega tidak boleh terlalu banyak diberikan pada bayi di bawah satu tahun," Molly mengomel sayang.

Ginny dan Hermione saling pandang, tersenyum, lalu Hermione yang menjawab, "Cuma sedikit kok, Mum!"

Lalu ketiganya berderai tertawa.

"Sudah siap, Gin? Ayo kita makan," kata Molly.

"Hanya kita bertiga?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya. Dad lembur, supaya Natal bisa tenang libur. Fred dan George sibuk di saat ramai belanja hadiah Natal seperti sekarang. Bill dan Fleur tahun ini giliran Natal di Perancis. Charlie baru akan datang detik-detik terakhir. Jadi … inilah kita."

"Seorang gadis, seorang ibu, dan seorang nenek."

"Bukan, Herm, seorang pelajar, seorang guru, dan seorang nenek."

"Ya ampun, status kalian berubah-ubah tetapi aku tetap seorang nenek?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Romy memandang kanan-kiri, dan ikut tertawa. Keempatnya tertawa bersama.

"O ya, ini ada hadiah dari Fred dan George, untuk Romy. Mereka bilang, harus diberikan sekarang agar ketahuan kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang. Jadi masih bisa diperbaiki untuk dipergunakan makan malam Natal nanti."

Molly berjalan ke kamar Fred dan George, dan keluar membawa kursi tinggi untuk bayi.

"Kursi tinggi?" Hermione terpesona.

"Magical High Chair, katanya. Romy umur berapapun, kursi ini bisa dipakai. Akan menyesuaikan dengan usia. Bahkan kalau Romy sudah menjadi kakek-kakek, kursi ini bisa berubah menjadi kursi goyang," jelas Molly.

Hermione merapatkan tangannya di mulutnya yang terbuka tanpa terasa.

Ketiganya kemudian mencoba kursi itu. Romy didudukkan, seat belt-nya langsung mengikat diri dan posisi Romy jadi seperti dipeluk oleh kursi itu. Romy tertawa-tawa.

Mereka berempat duduk, menikmati hidangan. Romy disuapi sup yang sudah disaring.

* * *

"Romy sudah tidur," bisik Molly, "kau mau pergi ke bukit?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir, kami jaga Romy. Pergilah," ujar Ginny lirih.

Hermione memaksakan diri tersenyum, dan keluar.

Cuaca di luar semakin tidak bersahabat. Hermione merapatkan jubahnya. Persis seperti tahun lalu, pikir Hermione. Tiba-tiba saja airmatanya bergulir tanpa terasa.

'Setahun, Ron,' bisiknya sambil berjalan menanjak ke atas bukit. Setahun cepat sekali berlalu.

Hermione agak kesulitan bernapas. Jalannya menanjak dan angin yang tajam menusuk, mengurangi oksigen yang bisa dihirup. Ia berhenti sejenak mengatur napas.

Dan di puncak bukit, tepat di puncaknya, di situlah Ron berada setahun ini.

Dan ada seseorang berdiri di hadapan makam.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bab 5**

"Draco?"

Sosok pemuda itu menoleh.

Tanpa berbicara, ia bergeser, mundur memberi jalan agar Hermione bisa berdiri tepat di hadapan makam.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti, berjalan tepat ke depan makam, dan menunduk di depan nisan beberapa menit lamanya. Draco masih tetap saja tak bersuara.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, setelah Hermione mengusap airmatanya, ia menoleh. Berbalik, dan menatap tepat pada Draco.

Sebelum Hermione berbicara, Draco mendahului, "—kalau aku memang tak boleh ke sini—"

Airmuka Hermione berubah. "Tidak, bu-bukan itu—" Hermione menghela napas, "—siapapun boleh datang. Dan agar kau yakin, bahwa tiada dari kami yang menuduhmu—" ia berhenti, menoleh menatap nisan Ron.

Draco membuang muka. "Aku tetap merasa bersalah, Hermione. Aku tetap merasa, seharusnya aku yang mati—"

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bahu Draco. Menoleh, Draco kembali berada tepat pada tatapan Hermione.

"Kau mau ke The Burrow sekarang?"

Draco terkejut mendengar nada suara Hermione, lunak. Dan terkejut mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Hermione. Kali ini dia yang tergagap.

"Ti-tidak, eh maksudku, aku akan berusaha datang nanti malam. Tapi, sekarang aku—"

"Kukira kau sudah tak ada keluarga lagi, jadi kau bisa datang kapan saja—"

Draco menggeleng. "Bukan acara keluarga—"

"Oh. Maaf."

Keduanya hening beberapa saat.

"Tapi—" Hermione memecah kesunyian, "—kau tetap akan datang kan?"

Pelan Draco menjawab tak pasti, "—mungkin. Kalau urusannya sudah selesai—"

Hermione mengangguk. Bergerak berjalan mengarah menuju The Burrow, "—oke. Jangan lupa nanti malam."

Draco mengangguk. Begitu Hermione berjalan menuruni bukit, ia pun berbalik, dan ber-DissApparate.

-o0o-

Hawa dingin tak begitu terasa begitu Draco memasuki ruangan yang temaram itu. Rupanya sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari perapian di ujung lain ruangan. Perapian yang cukup besar sehingga mampu menghangatkan seisi ruangan.

Sudah ada beberapa orang di sana, dengan jubah hitam, kerudung jubah yang tertutup, dan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Draco memasuki ruangan, menuju kursi tempatnya biasa duduk, sudah hendak duduk, masuk lagi beberapa orang, dengan pakaian yang tak jauh berbeda.

Walau ia tak tahu siapa, tapi Draco sudah bisa membedakan beberapa orang di antaranya, dari postur badannya, juga dari suaranya. Mereka ada pada pertemuan-pertemuan lalu, dan cukup vokal. Beberapa di antaranya, ia kenal hanya dari postur tubuh, karena mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara. Sisanya tidak ia kenal, mungkin baru, atau di pertemuan kemarin ada tapi tak terperhatikan?

Draco jadi punya kebiasaan memperhatikan orang-orang itu. Walau mereka adalah Unspeakable—dan seharusnya mereka berada di pihak Putih—tapi belajar dari pengalaman Perang Besar kemarin, di mana Auror pun banyak yang membelot ke pihak Hitam, Draco harus waspada.

Dan di sinilah ia, mewaspadai setiap orang. Menaruh prasangka buruk pada semua orang—pada awalnya. Bahkan pada Ian pun ia tetap waspada.

Nampaknya semua sudah hadir, karena Ian mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan pintu tertutup. Lalu ia berdiri, menjentikkan lagi tongkatnya, dan sebuah gulungan perkamen besar tergantung di depan meja, di depan semua orang. Ian menjentikkan tongkatnya lagi, dan gulungan perkamen itu membuka.

Sederetan angka terpapar, dan Ian segera memulai pertemuan dengan menjelaskan topik hari ini. Sebetulnya bukan masalah buat Draco, jadi ia sama sekali tak bersuara. Memperhatikan saja dua orang yang angkat bicara, lalu adu argumen. Setelah beberapa menit, dengan bijak Ian memutus argumen mereka, dan memberi jalan keluarnya. Dan mereka masuk ke topik bahasan yang lain.

Draco sudah menguap diam-diam agar tak kelihatan, ketika Ian kemudian membuka gulungan perkamen yang lain.

"Kali ini ia memakai penyamaran yang seperti ini—" dan ia menunjukkan foto seseorang dengan janggut dan kumis lebat, memakai kacamata tebal. Beberapa orang dari divisi Penyamaran menunjukkan minat lebih, ketika Draco tiba-tiba sadar siapa dia.

"Rodolphus Lestrange?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tepat sekali," pandangan Ian mengarah padanya. "Untuk yang belum pernah kenal dengannya, penyamaran ini tak dapat dikenali. Tapi untuk orang yang punya hubungan saudara atau semacamnya, biarpun ia memakai penyamaran apapun, ia akan selalu dikenali—" ia mengarahkan tongkatnya pada perkamennya. "Perkamen ini sudah diberi mantra-mantra tertentu, hingga bisa memunculkan orang yang sebenarnya dari penyamaran di foto—" Ian mengetukkan tongkatnya, dan muncullah wajah Rodolphus sebenarnya.

"Nama yang ia pakai sekarang adalah Thomas Grottingen, dan ada entah mungkin selusin nama lain sebelumnya."

Kali ini Draco benar-benar menunjukkan minat.

"Thomas Grottingen sudah tercatat mengajukan permohonan untuk mengikuti lelang Malfoy Manor tiga kali, dua kali dengan nama berbeda sebelumnya, dan yang dua itu ditolak karena ia tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia warga negara sihir Inggris. Kali yang ketiga ini, entah bagaimana, ia bisa lolos verifikasi warga negara."

Ian menatap Draco, "—kita akan mencari tahu, apa yang sedang dilakukannya."

Semua mengangguk.

"Pertemuan kali ini selesai," sahut Ian, "—apapun temuan yang kalian dapat, laporkan secepatnya. Bubar. Dan oh ya, Selamat Natal semuanya!"

Menggumamkan selamat Natal balasan, satu-persatu berdiri dan keluar dari pintu yang kini sudah terbuka. Ian menahan Draco agar tidak keluar dahulu. Setelah semua keluar, kecuali Ian, Draco, dan seorang wanita, Ian menutup pintu lagi.

Wanita itu membuka topengnya. Draco tidak mengenalnya. Tipe wajahnya seperti McGonagall, tipe suaranya juga mirip. Mungkin Unspeakable senior.

Ian membuka pembicaraan. "Rodolphos membuatku curiga, minatnya yang berlebih pada Malfoy Manor itu—"

Draco mengangguk pelan. "Walau aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang ia cari, tetapi kemungkinan ia mengarahkan minat pada benda-benda pusaka Malfoy. Jangan takut, aku sudah menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Aku juga tak tahu, ada apa saja dalam benda-benda pusaka itu, Dad dahulu tidak menyatakan apa saja gunanya barang-barang itu—"

"Dan bagaimana ia bisa mengubah kewarganegaraannya ya?" wanita itu bertanya tertarik, "kukira ia orang Prancis?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Perkawinan dengan orang Inggris mungkin? Maksudku, itu tidak mengubah kewarganegaraan, seperti saat ia menikah dengan bibi Bella dulu, tapi pernikahan seperti itu akan membuatnya berbeda dalam _screening_ kewarganegaraan."

Ian mengangguk. "Ada Kewarganegaraan Inggris sejati, ada 'terhubung dengan warganegara Inggris karena perkawinan' dan ada juga 'non-warganegara Inggris'. Kemungkinan pernikahan membuatnya menjadi golongan kedua, dan ia bisa mengikuti lelang Manor itu."

Draco mengangguk. "Kita lihat saja, keinginan sebenarnya apa."

Ian mengangguk. Lalu berdiri. "Kukira hanya sampai di sini. Selamat Natal, dan jangan mengendurkan pengawasan!"

"Selamat Natal," sahut wanita itu, mengulurkan tangan pada Draco.

"Selamat Natal," balas Draco, menyambut tangannya. Lalu menjabat tangan Ian juga. Mengangguk pada keduanya, dan ia keluar duluan.

Merapatkan jubahnya, ia ber-DissApparate kembali ke toko obatnya.

Sedari awal ia sudah tak berniat untuk ikut pesta Natal di The Burrow. Tapi, pembahasan soal Rodolphus di markas tadi—

—membuatnya merasa sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba ia ingin tempat di mana ada ia bisa menemukan kehangatan keluarga.

Dalam waktu satu jam, ia mengetuk pintu The Burrow. Dengan sebotol mead di tangannya.

-o0o-

**TBC**


End file.
